


The greatest Sin

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: It's not what it seems [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sacred Sam Winchester Bodyparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: There are just lines you do not cross, under no circumstances...But Dean tries it anyway...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's not what it seems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The greatest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Noooo Beta, no native and well it's just some brain salad. ^^P
> 
> Still HOpe you find some Entertainment in/at it.  
> *wave*

The greatest Sin SPN FF

Dean watched the sleeping face, so calm, so peaceful, some kind of good looking, he thinks…

It had been planed, for a long time actually, but now that he finally had found the courage to really move on with his ‘disgusting’, brutal and treacherous plan, the older Hunter was hesitating, carefully eyeing his trusting Sibling who is so vulnerable in his sleep.

For a moment Dean’s face tensed, as he was leaning in closer, his hand reaching out already.  
The older Winchester is aware that this will change things…, he knows that it will make things difficult…at least, and in the worst case, and Dean for once had thought that through, Sam might rejects, ignores or avoids him for days…, months…, maybe forever?...

Again Dean hesitated, his hand stopping midway as he was considering if this was really worth it, worth throwing away everything they had worked on, worked for…  
A little longer the Hunter watched his Sibling’s chest slowly going up and down, he listened to Sam’s relaxed breathing while resting his arms on the Mattress and crouching down a bit to get a closer look.

And for another second Dean wondered if he could seriously do that, if he was ready to loose it all…, for just a brief moment of satisfaction.  
*Of incredible satisfaction…* He reminded himself as Sam frowned in his sleep, the eyes beneath his lids starting to move a bit more erratic…

\----------------

The silver blade glistened menacingly in the electric light of that old fashioned digital Clock Sam owned for some reason, which Dean didn't questioned, just wondered about.

He had moved a bit away after Sam’s last signs of waking.  
For a blink it had been dangerously close, Dean had thought and retreated with the weapon in his hand.  
But at least it had helped to refocus, and with Sam now turned on his back, calmed and relaxed again, Dean felt more convinced than ever that he had to do it, now or never…

# ***

He was up early, a bit unsure but excited after what he had done last night.  
In the end it had happened so fast, so easy, almost to fast, to easy actually.  
Dean had somehow hoped, expected and maybe even wished for his Brother to wake up in the end… Those pale green eyes to look at him in the middle of the act…  
But somehow, a bit disappointing though, Sam had slept it all through…, just a slight sigh leaving his lips at some point.  
It had been cute, Dean had though, grinning happily during his final touches…

Now the dark blond Hunter was tapping nervously at his already third Coffee Cup, just a bit afraid…, maybe right now questioning his Actions…

\----------------

“WHAT THE…… DEEEEEEAAAAAAM!!!!!!!”

The sudden loud, dark, serious and really aggressive SCREAM had even Dean jump…  
He had never heard that tone before, not from a monster and definitely not from Sam.  
Maybe he had not really thought it all through, the older Hunter thought, getting up and hurrying to get his always readily packed Duffel…  
Obviously he would need to stay out for, probably for a little while longer…, he guessed making a run for it.

Dean reached the Bunker stairs the moment Sam did turn in from the hall.  
He was fast in his steps and he obviously wasn't joking, wasn't happy off right now...  
The younger Hunter’s face had changed into a distorted Grimace and he was spilling bile and poison, using words even Dean had never heard before... and Sam clearly was aiming his gun…

“SHIT!”  
Dean stated as the first bullet hit the Doorframe right next, metal pieces and concrete hitting the older Hunters face, cutting his skin.  
Before he, only barely, escaped the second bullet by slamming the bunker door shut and running even faster…

A HUGE, bright Smile plastered on the older Winchesters face though.

…Sam had looked so damn frigging hilarious with his now short, stubbly and tousled dark HAIR…!

End…


End file.
